A Mother's Love
by Celtic karate
Summary: The tale of Mai and Zuko after the war. Spoilers for the season finale and the comic books
1. Chapter 1

A Mother's Love

The city was in the process of being rebuilt after Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai. Zuko was healing nicely from the burns he sustained from taking a bolt of lightning meant for Katara. The palace healer's told both Katara and Zuko; that the healing Katara did before the healer's got to him, saved his life. They bandaged him up and told him to take it easy and to let his body heal naturally; it would strengthen him.

Zuko agreed and started helping with what he could of rebuilding the city. He did that in the mornings, ate lunch with Katara and the rest of their group. Afternoons were spent negotiating terms of peace and various treaties with the other nations. Zuko's first thing he wanted accomplished was the rebuilding of the Air Nomad Temples that his forbearers destroyed in the war. Next he sent peace troops to the Southern Water Tribe to help them rebuild. He planned to send his uncle to the Earth Nation as his ambassador to the Earth Kingdom. He sent another two to the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

Reparations were made and the treaties signed. Toph stayed as his earth Kingdom ambassador, Katara and Sakka represented the Water Nations. Avatar Aang would leave and come back; helping spread word about the end of the war. He helped pull most Colonies back to respectable places and helped them rebuild. The fact that he supported Zuko did a lot to convince the other nations that the new Fire Lord wanted peace.

Zuko next sent words to the prisons to get the files on every prisoner and set about the innocents' release and arrival to their homes. He was disappointed to learn that he couldn't find Mai anywhere, but he knew that she had a right to be completely pissed at him for him leaving her.

The day after the defeat of Ozai, the bend-less Ozai was convicted of multiply crimes against the world and was sentenced to life in prison. Azula joined him, though her room was in the psych ward. She ranted and raved as Suki and the Fire Guards escorted her to her room in the same prison as her father; the same prison that they had chucked Iroh into when he returned to the Fire Nation.

The next day, both the new Fire Lord and the Avatar visited the Fire Temple. They arrest four of the five Fire Sages and scour the rest of the kingdom for a new set of four. The remaining Sage was the same one who helped the Avatar during the Winter Solctice. Jeong Jeong becomes one of the Fire Sages along with three other members of Zuko's ship that went out to try and bring back the Avatar. All five promised to always serve the balance and the Avatar.

On the third day after the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai was Fire Lord Zuko's coronation. He was still sore, and he knew he had overdone it the past few days; not that he had a choice. The healers just left after changing his bandages. He sent Katara to find Sakka so they could rejoin their father. Toph was also in the courtyard reuniting with some of the other Earth Kingdom warriors. Aang was somewhere waiting for him to walk out to meet the Sages for the coronation.

Zuko stood by the windows trying to put on the first layer of the ceremonial robes for his coronation. He was having trouble doing them up.

"Need a hand with that?" An unknown voice spoke from behind him. He turned around and found Mai leaning against the door.

"Mai!" He exclaimed holding his arms out to her. She didn't hug him, she helped him get his robe on and tied it for him. "They let you out of prison?" He asked.

"My uncle pulled a few strings. And it helps that the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend." She teased him. She came around his front and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So does this mean that you don't hate me anymore?" He asked.

"I think it means that I kind of like you." She teased, though the blush on her cheeks and happiness in her eyes gave it away.

They kissed each other and both felt truly happy for the first time in a good long while. They pulled away and just stared into the other's eyes.

"But don't ever break up with me again." She told him, with her face becoming serious again. Zuko just pulled her into a hug, cradling her close. _Never again._ He promised himself silently. Together they walked out and she kissed his cheek before leaving him and heading to the courtyard to stand with her family. Zuko continued to walk the path of the hallway which would lead him to the overlook; where he would be crowned.

He found Aang meditating before the entrance. They talked for bit before heading onto the stage. Zuko's speech was not practiced or rehearsed, but it was from the heart, and as he looked up after the sigil was placed in his knot, he found his uncle's teary eyes and the fierce pride in Mai's.

That night was the banquet for his coronation. He sat at the head table with Mai on his right and Aang on his left. Aang had Katara on his left and Mai had Iroh next to her. Sakka and Suki were at another table while Toph was at a third table. Zuko had mixed the tables so that people from every nation sat together instead of staying with their own groups. The first few minutes were awkward, but ice breakers like the play that they all had seen and memories of the good days helped and soon conversations flowed like the wine and water every one was drinking. The night passed with laughter and the reassuring thought of peace.

If Zuko thought that he was busy those first few days after the war; then it was nothing compared to how busy he was after the coronation. The months blured together and before he knew it it was six months after the coronation.

After the third month, Mai got tired of never seeing her boyfriend or spending time with just him; so she moved into his quarters, and was able to at least be near him as he slept. For she found that he was having terrible nightmares that would keep her up at night. Not that she minded, because she was able to comfort him and sleep during the day.

That sixth month was when everything had calmed down and it was time for Toph to go home and confront her parents. Zuko and Mai decided to go with team Avatar and officially name Iroh as the Ambassador to the Fire Nation for the Earth Kingdom.

The seven of them flew on the Flying Bison, Appa. While they all were rather cramped during the flight; it was still a pleasant journey. When they arrived they were shown to the royal palace and were given rooms in the beautiful palace.

Mai hoped that the few days they spent here in the Earth Kingdom would help Zuko sleep better. She didn't know what his nightmares were about and she could only hope that being away from the palace would help him. And it seemed to that first night. After seven of them retired to their rooms for the evening, Mai and Zuko cuddled close and he fell into and easy sleep. Mai stayed up for several more hours watching him sleep, waiting for the nightmares to start. They didn't so she settled down in his arms and feel asleep herself.

However, that was both the first night and the last night. He was ripped from his sleep for the next two nights with the same nightmare. Mai took care of him each time and lulled him back to sleep in her arms. The next morning, she was still sleeping when he left to deal with matters relating to State and he left her sleeping with a kiss on her forehead.

Mai slept for the next hour before waking herself. She sat in bed and debated what to do with her boyfriend's sleeping troubles. In the end she decided to talk to Iroh. She dressed herself and ate a meager meal, too nervous to eat much. She set out and headed to Iroh's tea house.

She found Team Avatar, including Toph who returned the night before after giving her parents an ultimatum about her, working on cleaning up the tea shop and re-stocking the shelves. Iroh looked up at her as she entered and made his way over to her.

"How can I help you my dear?" He asked leading her to the storage room.

"I am concerned about Zuko." Was all she said.

"What is the matter with my nephew?" He asked, paying close attention.

"His sleep has been plagued with nightmares." She answered.

"Does he talk about them?" Iroh asked her.

"No; he wakes up crying and cries himself to sleep in my arms." She replied; her voice the ice cold her parents trained her to speak in, but her eyes glittered with concern.

"Get him to talk about it. That is my only advice." He told her and she nodded before leaving the shop. The next two nights were like the past few; he'd wake up with a nightmare and cry himself to sleep in Mai's arms. Mai wanted to wait until they returned to the fire nation before confronting him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is chapter 2! Sorry for the delay; my other fics were calling to me. And I just learned today about the new comic series, and I wanted to say that this will be very different, and not quite like said comics. Any similarities, besides what is in the first set of comics are purely coincidental.

A Mother's Love 2

They returned to the Fire Nation a few days later; both Mai and Zuko were exhausted and went to bed as soon as they entered the royal palace. Zuko's sleep was not plagued by nightmares and both he and Mai were rested when they woke the next morning. They had the day to themselves to adjust and rest after their travels.

"Zuko…" Mai trailed off uncertain about how he would react.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her over their breakfast.

"Can you tell me what your nightmares are about?" Her voice was soft and her eyes didn't meet his.

Zuko sighed; he knew this was coming. He was grateful that she was asking in the light of day, for the nightmares seemed more terrifying and real at night.

"There the same nightmare that I've had for years. I don't usually have them, because I exhaust myself with training so much that I don't remember the dreams I had." He answered looking down at his food without really seeing it.

"What do you see?" She pressed, knowing that she couldn't help him unless she knew what the dreams were about.

"My mother. I dream about my mother screaming for me to help her." He mumbled, still not looking at anything.

Mai felt his pain. She heard about how his mother was banished shortly after Azulon's death. sHe didn't know why.

"Tell me." Was the simple command.

"Lu Ten died and father asked his father if Iroh could be passed up as he didn't secure Ba Sing Sa, due to grief. Grandfather punished father for his insolence; telling him that perhaps he needed to lose his firstborn son. Azulon ordered father to kill me. My mother heard about it as did Azula. Mother apparently hatched a plan with father to get rid of Azulon so I would stay alive. As a result of his death and Father's coronation; he banished her. Before she left she told me to remember who I was, to never forget that. Then she left and I didn't see her again. Father said to his court that it was because she had died." Zuko's voice was cracked and rough with emotion and Mai was also near tears.

She quickly got up from her seat opposite him and rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms. She calmed him down and they spent the rest of the day together. She helped him over the next few months, but is slowly became obvious that he was keeping secrets from her. In a final attempt she breaks up with him, leaving with tears streaming down her face because of his pleas to her that he still loves her. She fled to Iroh's Capitol house. She never planned to truly leave him; just knock some sense into him. She heard about Yu Dao and the promise he forced from Aang, and immediately returned to the palace to find him gone; sailing with his army and navy to protect his people.

She hoped and prayed in secret that he would return. That she could help him once more, be by his side again.

Three days later a ship comes into port, bearing Team Avatar and an unconscious Zuko. Katara sits with her by his bedside telling the woman what occurred. Mai vowed to never leave his side again and to help him accomplish whatever he wanted. She only left his bedside when he woke up and asked to speak to Aang, though she stayed outside the room.

They moved him back to his quarters in the palace and Mai searched through everyone record for any mention of Princess Ursa. She found it, after three days of searching. Zuko returned to normal duties that morning; so she held her findings until he took his lunch break. She entered his throne room, and when he saw her, he dismissed the rest of his advisors, telling them to eat lunch and report back in an hour. When they left they nodded their head to her. While no knew that they had 'broken up,' everyone could feel the tension between the Fire Lord and his Girlfriend.

The tension was high as she sat opposite him. She watched his back stiffen and his eyes flash with anger before the mask of royalty came over them.

"Zuko . . ." She trailed off softly, not knowing what to say. She knew how bad she hurt him, and she knew that it had to be done, she needed to prove to him that she wouldn't just stand by as he kept secrets from her; not if she was to help him rule the Nation and rebuild the world. But that did not mean that she did not love anymore, quite the opposite, really.

"You finally going to talk to me?" He spat at her, his hurt turning to anger.

"I've wanted to talk to you for three days; I just didn't know what to say." She was trying to rely on the training of being cold and aloof that her parents drilled into her. But it wasn't working to well; she could feel tears well up in her eyes, and lowered them to the table.

"So why now?" He asked, and his voice was softer, though it was still curt. He saw her tears but didn't want to let her off the hook just yet.

"Because I couldn't stay away from you; it hurt too much!" She yelled at him before finally the walls were not enough and the tears started to flow. Not wanting to seem weak; she stormed out of the room, taking the scrolls with her.

HE gave her a few seconds before following; keeping far enough back that she couldn't hear him, but close enough that she was always in his line of sight. She unknowingly lead him to their quarters, well Zuko's rooms. She hadn't packed her stuff, assuming that he would get the message; which he didn't. She couldn't really see, but she still tried to throw some of her clothes into the bag she used when hunting him. He leaned against the door before he started speaking.

"Please tell me that you want me to stop you." He spoke quietly but she still heard. She looked up and froze, not looking at him. She turned ready to throw harsh words at him to get him to leave. But before she could get them out, she was crushed into his chest and his arms were around her.

Zuko saw her tears and moved faster than lightning to get to her. He held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. She spoke when she calmed down.

"So does this mean you've had some sense knocked into you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I can definitely confirm that, that is what happened." Zuko nodded, chuckling. Mai liked the way it felt as it vibrated through her head, from where it rested against his chest.

"Does this mean you're not angry with me?" She murmured against his chest.

"I was never angry with you. I was hurt and they end up the same. But no I love you, I'm not mad at you." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, looking him in his eyes. She smiled before kissing him softly; much like how they got back together before his coronation. Their kiss grew more passionate and they started moving to the bed.

An hour later, they both were still in bed. They had redressed in simple clothes, both planning to go exercise and burn off the stress they both felt. They were lounging and eating a light meal when Mai spoke up.

"Zuko, the past three days I've been searching for any mention of your mother." She told him. He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"I found the original marriage contract between her and Ozai. The contract claimed it would be a joining of two great bloodlines: Sozin's and Roku's. Are you really related to the previous Avatar?" She asked.

"Yes, he was my great-grandfather on my mother's side." He nodded looking at her.

"I didn't think anything else about you could surprise me." She commented. Then her face closed and Zuko knew it was her thinking face. "Maybe that's why you had a little bout with insanity and the reason for your sister." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused not seeing where she was coming from.

"The last thing that Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin did was fight. And Sozin left Roku on his island to burn with the rest of the island. Perhaps as the blending between the two lines after Roku's death as lead to the mental instability; the spirits are fighting in you and your sister. Azula was always cruel, you know this. Perhaps that was the real first sign and me choosing you and Ty Lee choosing me was just enough to spiral it out of control." She spoke with fierce conviction, sure that she was right.

"If that is true, what do I do about it, to make sure that I don't end up like Azula?" He asked, seeing her point and knew that she could be correct; He'd have to ask Aang the next time the Avatar was in the Fire Nation.

"Maybe Aang could tell you. I have an idea, but I just think that you need to find your mother, or whatever happened to her." Mai answered and Zuko nodded.

"Aang and Appa are dropping off Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island. He'll be back to help sit in on meetings and represent the other three nations in a few days; we'll talk to him together then." Zuko decided and they ate the rest of their light lunch in peace. They headed to the training courtyards. Mai set herself up with a target for knife throwing before picking up the twin swords of Zuko's. One of the generals practicing in the area watched her struggle with the blades before offering his assistance. Mai accepted and she began to train with the two swords. Zuko himself started going through the fire forms and letting the joy of being active remove the stress from the body. He decided to practice for an hour every day at sunrise and talk an hour or so around sun set to condition his body and work on his sword and unarmed, non-bending combat skills.

Zuko quickly bathed himself and redressed him simply clothes that were appropriate for an afternoon meeting with his advisors. He managed to tie his own robe and pull his hair up into his top knot when Mai exited the bathroom after a quick wash herself.

The Fire Lord watched his girlfriend and future Fire Lady, dress with happy eyes. She smirked at him and came up behind him and placed the emblem in his hair before kissing his cheek.

"Go do you duty, Zuko; I'll see you for dinner this evening." She told him kissing him softly before leading him out the door. He chuckled to himself and headed to his meetings. Mai watched him leave before heading back to search another section of the records for any mention of Ursa. She'd found Ursa's birth certificate and the marriage contract like she'd told Zuko. She knew that there had to be more. There had to be something telling of why she was banished. She was determined to help her lover, her best friend, her warmth find what happened to his mother.


End file.
